1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to wireless sensing systems. More specifically, the invention is a wireless system for collecting data that can be used to determine multiple characteristics associated with a non-conductive rotating system such as tires, pulleys, propellers, etc. Collected data can be used to determine, for example, rotational speed, temperature of the rotating system, rotational direction, and conditions during manufacturing and/or rotational operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most vehicles use some type of inflated tire as the point-of-contact between the vehicle and a ground/road surface. The integrity of a vehicle's tires is critical to vehicle safety. Accordingly, a variety of sensor systems (e.g., surface acoustic wave transducers, radio frequency identification-based sensors, etc.) has been developed that provide for the monitoring of various tire parameters of interest. However, each of these systems requires a dedicated sensor for each type of parameter to be measured. This increases the complexity and cost of a tire health monitoring system.